1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of accessories for shower bathing. The dispensing of various soaps and liquids, medicinal and cosmetic as well as ordinary water spray shower may be accomplished by this method utilizing three shower spray outlets with two dispensing reservoirs controlled individually or simultaneously, in addition to a forth new unique bottle shaped reservoir outlet attached to bottom of assembly accommodating the use of a variety of hoses, spraying a mixture of medicinal or cosmetic solutions placed in described reservoir
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a multitude of showering fixtures is known in related art. The application of certain cosmetic and medicinal liquids to the entire body or parts thereof along with the normal showering process, using fixtures heretofore devised and utilized of known or basic familiar, obvious configurations. Whereas the incalculable number of designs encompassed by the innumerable prior art which have been developed in the culmination of countless objectives and requirements.
Known related art includes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,060 by Walker: U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,556 by Bottoms, Jr. et. al: U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,691 by Haviland: U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,619 by Fletcher. et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,626 by Hetherington While these contrivances fulfill their respective peculiarities and requirements, the above stated patents do not incorporate the embodiments of the triple head shower systems diverse simplicity of design and performance.
The inventive system consists of piping in a fork shaped configuration aligned horizontally connected thereto by a cross shaped fitting, forming three equally spaced apart fluid piping spray outlets allowing the coupling of standard spray heads. Each spray head positioned in standard outward water flow alignment Each piping outlet includes separate valves controlling the flow of fluid therethrough. Threaded adjacent inlet cup adapters, allowing the connection of standard flexible plastic bottles, or incorporated in piping on either side of center piping allowing the selective injection of various soaps and bathing liquids therefrom. The center piping which extends parallel and equidistant from outside piping, connected to cross fitting, completing the fork shape of assembly, incorporates the third dispensing outlet of system. Tee shaped fitting connected to center piping in a downward position, directs the flow of liquid into removable reusable container being controlled by way of Shut-off valve. Reusable container, bottle, canister, reservoir, designed with molded threaded male outlet at top side allows the attachment of various size flexible hoses, for the purpose of spraying pre-mixed solutions, medicinal or cosmetic soaps. All the feats of triple head shower are accomplished in simple workable design enabling its manufacture and installation at low cost and assures reliable operation.
Triple head shower may be used in conjunction with new and modern lines of Bathing soaps, lotions, shampoos and medicinal products.